Stormy Nights
by HazyA
Summary: Kaname finds Yuuki passed out in the street, who would've guessed it would lead to a night of embarrassment, and passion? Not to mention a relationship they had both longed for but never expected. Rated M for a reason! Lot's of sexy stuff


**This takes place around S2E3 (which is equal too volume 6 of the manga, I believe) Basically, a little boy get's lost and Yuuki tries to hep him find her, little does she know the boy is a vampire, and takes her to a strange building where he claims his mother is. He thanks Yuuki for her help by kissing her on the cheek, which actually sucks away her life force, leaving her passed out in the street in the freezing rain...And then Kaname finds her ;D Check out my story "Looming in the Shadows" for the full prologue, and enjoy! **

**R/N: *Sara is Sara Shirabuki, one of the few female pure bloods remaining**.

I hadn't been expecting what came next, punishment was understandable, but this was almost unthinkable-_ almost. _Of course, I had thought about things very similar to this, him pinning me to a bed or wall, not allowing me to move well he caressed my body- _no _I couldn't think about such things, especially not now. I opened my eyes to look at him, and I was trying _very _hard not to blush. He had presumably stripped me from my garments when he found me on the street, and now I was left in an over sized mens dress shirt, wondering whose it was and wondering where I was..I was wondering a lot of things in general at that moment.

But what I did know, was that Kaname had me pinned to a couch, and his entire body was mere inches from my scantily clad one. And he looked absolutely spectacular, he always did, but now he was dressed up. Wearing a charcoal gray vest over a crisp white dress shirt, and a somewhat awkwardly tied bow tie, It was a drastic change from the normal night class uniforms, but I definitely liked it. I wanted to tell him that I liked how he looked, that he was the most amazingly handsome person I had ever seen, that I always got awkward in his presence because I was so very honored to be around him. But I couldn't tell him those things, it wouldn't be appropriate.

Without a word he got off of me and turned so his back was facing me, "You do understand just how much i'll have to deal with tomorrow because of what you just pulled, correct?" he said in a dark judgmental tone. "Ah...Yes, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to disobey you." I said, meaning every word, but I didn't regret what I'd done, I did however, regret what I had seen. Dozens of woman being offered to him, their eager eyes begging for acceptance into his heart- into his life. And for a half second I had thought them pathetic- before realizing I was no better than any of them. The realization hurt, but it was a news flash I desperately needed. Unrequited love wouldn't do me any good, especially not with a vampire- and a pure blood of all things, I was just being a silly little girl, falling in love with one of the most powerful figures in the world. But in all fairness, I didn't fall in love with him because of him being powerful, or a pure blood, no; I fell for him because of how safe I always felt around him.

I felt embarrassed for messing up the classy party that was still underway downstairs, when I had woken up I was still in that groggy half unconscious state, Kaname had kindly told me to wait in the room, to under no circumstances leave. But after half an hour ticked by I was alone, frightened, and really wanted out. So I had tip toed into the hall way, and wandered toward where I heard voices. I was greeted by the elaborate ball room and hundreds of people mingling and chattering, and in the midst of everything a tall man was offering- well, begging really, a gorgeous young blonde to be Kaname's wife. The blonde had the looks a plain girl like myself could only dream of, she had the face of a model and the body to match. And the only words Kaname had said were, "I will take your offer into consideration-" And seconds later a dozen more woman were being offered to him. Then I made the mistake of leaning forward, which dislodged the railing I was pressed against, resulting with me falling- but Kaname had caught me, somehow.

His soft words brought me out of my thoughts, "It's alright, after all, that can be dealt with _tomorrow._" He turned to me once again, somehow well I was lost in my thoughts he had removed his vest, tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, he took a few steps toward me, "But after all, you have to be punished. Honestly, what will they think now that they know I have a half naked girl in my quarters?" I took a deep breath and looked over his chest and his perfect physique, if it was possible for him to look better then he had minutes before, he did. And I knew what he was insinuating, what people would think. It wouldn't reflect well on him, not at all, and that was my fault. "I'll do whatever you like if I can some way make it up to you. Anything to fix this." I said softly, I knew he heard.

"Anything I want? _Anything?_" He had some sort of smile I had never seen before, just looking at it made me feel embarrassed. I nodded slowly, "Anything." And then he was there, kneeling in front of me, his face inches from mine, "Yuuki, that's a dangerous thing to say." his voice had turned- not demanding and cold, no this was like velvet. He was practically purring, like some sort of animal, and it had the weirdest effect on me- it was like I wanted to pull away but get closer to him at the same time. But instead, I had to get something off of my chest, "C-c-can I ask you a question?" I asked bleakly, "Yes." He replied simply, "Ah..well, I was just wondering...Do woman get offered to you like that often? Is that a regular occurrence?" I felt my cheeks flame red, but I wanted to know the answer. He looked away, as if he was visiting a far away place, "No, it's not unusual." My face fell, "Oh...I see..." I'm not sure what answer I had expected, but that wasn't what I had wanted to hear. "Have you ever thought of accepting any of them?" He shook his head, "No. I don't want any of them, their is only one girl I have interest in." I looked down at my lap, that was almost worse to hear. So their was someone he was after...

I looked up at him-And then he was kissing me, in that deep way you always read about but never dream can actually happen. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it felt amazing, I was aware of his arms pushing me into the cushions, I felt his chest on mine, and then alas, he pulled away, leaving me gasping for breath. He reached down and began unbuttoning the dress shirt I was wearing, _the shirt **HE **changed me into. _I tried to calm myself, tried to figure out what had just happened- what he was doing. What this would lead to-"K-kaname-sama? What are you-""You said, you would do anything I liked to make it up to me." I quivered underneath his touch, this was just- "B-but the girl your interested in..?" I trailed off, "I don't think she'll mind" he said as he finished unbuttoning the shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to blush any more then I already was.

But, he had seen me naked before- or at least what was beneath the shirt. However, this was on a new level of intimacy, I couldn't help but be nervous. He took advantage of the fact my chest was now exposed, kissing and lingering on my neck down, tracing small circles with his tongue, before wandering down to my left breast, nipping gently at the skin just above my bra. I wanted him to stop, this was just to far- but at the same time it felt amazing, like nothing i'd imagined, my day dreams and just dreams in general had been pale in comparison to this sensation.

I let out a moan, his tongue was stroking the skin just above my nipple, and then with a snap he slipped the bra away. I gasped as his mouth moved to my nipple, "Kan-kam-KANAME! aahhh" I grabbed onto his hair, trying to pull his lips closer to my skin, he bit lightly I cried out his name once again, I just couldn't help it. Just as I let out another cry their was a knock on the door, Kaname seemed not to have heard, or maybe he just was ignoring the visitor, but he didn't stop the task at hand, which was perfectly fine by me. But then the visitor spoke, "Kaname-Sama? I'm sorry to disturb you, may I come in? " Kaname looked up and replaced and moved his hands to the spot his warm lips had been just seconds earlier. Then he leaned down and kissed me, "Yes, come in." he mumbled, muffled as he caught me in another kiss, "Kaname, i'm-i'm.." I gestured to my completely exposed chest. "You have nothing to be embarrassed by." He said lightly, kissing me again, "B-b-" I didn't have a chance to cover anything before Aido opened the door. I felt my cheeks blush bright red as he surveyed the position we were in.

"Ah..uh..." I saw his cheeks turn red too, he obviously hadn't been expecting what he just got a view of. "What to you want?" Kaname asked, his voice hard, demanding. "Well...erm, Sara is here. She has requested for you to greet her, you slipped away before she could get a chance to discuss things with you." I felt Kaname tense slightly, "Tell her i'm busy." he practically growled, "I think she knows, Well actually I think she heard. Just about everyone downstairs has." I felt my blush deepen, gah, this was so embarrassing, and Kaname hadn't stopped rubbing my chest, and I was trying to avoid groaning- or moaning or making some sort of an embarrassing, inappropriate noise. His grip tightened once again and I winced, "Kah-Kaname, will you p-please stop" I asked wincing again, I caught his attention and he looked away from Aido, instead, he smiled and leaned down to my ear whispering, _"oh but this is just the start of your punishment." _Then he responded to Aido, "Give me a few minutes, Sara can wait." Aido nodded and left the room.

My cheeks were still flaming red, "I-i'm so sorry, for all the trouble- that they heard-" "No need to apologize. Their is nothing wrong with being loud, but if your reacting so strongly to this I can only imagine how you'll respond when I claim you." I gasped, I hadn't even imagined going any farther, "W-Wa-What?" I stuttered, "Well you did say _anything_ I wanted, didn't you?" I nodded and felt my cheeks flame red. He leaned over until his lips were practically touching my ear, "Are you not enjoying it?" I felt breath hitch at his words, "Because it seemed like you were, but I can always check." My eyes widened, just how would he go about doing THAT? "N-n-no, no, i'm enjoying it- it's just, _they _can hear us, and that's really-" "Let me worry about that, you need to relax."

He removed one of his hands from my chest and traced circles up my leg until he reached my thigh, then he hitched my leg up over his shoulder. He let his fingers fall on my pantyline, pulling gently at the material. I squeezed my eyes closed as he proceeded to discard the underwear across the room. I knew it wasn't worth fighting about, and I knew down deep, I wanted this, despite the embarrassment. I felt his thumb stroke my opening, very gently, almost mockingly. Using his thumb to massage my clitoris, "AhhKahhnammeh" I cried out. His every touch sent shivers through my body, leaving me begging for more. How was it possible for it to feel that good? He leaned over and licked the opening, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before, he stuck his tongue inside of my opening and flicked it back and forth inside of me. I was in absolute ecstasy. His tongue was a strange kind of warm and felt perfect down there; And he had me shaking, quivering, on my absolute edge, after only a few minutes. And then he removed his tongue, I cried out as he moved away-"N-n-no don't stop!" I was so close, he had to keep going- he interrupted my thoughts with messy kiss on my lips, biting my lower lip slightly making me open my mouth, which he took as an opportunity deepen the kiss.

When he pulled away he had a smug smile, "I'm sorry to stop, but we'll finish your punishment when I get back." I could only stare at him, his ruffled hair, his exposed chest- he looked amazing, more amazing then he had with his silly bow tie and vest on. He was the man of my dreams, the only person I had ever wanted, and even if this was just some sort of game to him, I was going to savor every moment. I sat up and leaned into him, kissing him hard, letting my hands wander over his perfect physique. After a minute or so I had to pull away to breathe, I was truly a panting mess, but he was looking at me in an adoring way. "Yes, we defiantly have to finish _that_" I said with a blush and smile. He grinned, and in a tone almost like a growl he agreed "I can't wait."

Then he stood up an began buttoning his shirt, "Kaname-sama? Just a question..Who is Sara?" I asked looking up at him, "She's a pure blood." "Oh.." I said in response, I looked away, another pure blood. The type of person he SHOULD be with. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I was so stupid, we could never be together the way he would be with a pure blood. I knew this, I had known this for _years _but that didn't stop my love, "Yuuki?" Kaname said quietly, kneeling in front of me, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" his words were soft, kind and gentle. I shook my head, "No, just thinking about things." I said, and looked at him, he had a worried, sad expression. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." I said, adding a smile in for good measure. I wiped away the tear and studied him for a few moments, I got to work buttoning the shirt I was wearing and looked around for the discarded undergarments. "Don't leave the room, understand? It's dangerous, but I'll be back soon." I nodded as he walked to the door.

And then I was left, alone, sitting half naked, alone, on the couch I had just done peculiar things on.

**POV SWITCH :D**

I shut the doors quietly and walked down the hall toward the party underway, I was fully expecting hell for what had happened. Not only had a young human girl fallen from the balcony, she had to be wearing nothing more then a dress shirt, which had the Kuran crest promptly displayed across the pocket. Of course, that was mostly my fault for dressing her in one of my dress shirts, and leaving her alone just after waking. But the real bustle would be caused by how I handled the situation, the way I helped Yuuki up, and escorted her back to my quarters, and the noises I'm sure they all heard emanating from those quarters. And now I was returning, and I was positive the smell of her would be on me.

I walked down half the stairway and looked over the crowd, everyone had stopped and was now staring at me. Despite what I would have to deal with, I was ecstatic about what had just went on, finally an excuse for dealing with my greatest desire, and Yuuki was enjoying it more then I had imagined. Nomatter what people were about to ask me, I knew it couldn't break my spirit. I walked into the crowd, making my was toward the table that held glasses of blood and hundreds of blood tablet boxes. I reached for a box and gulped down a few dozen of the pills. "Is that what you have to do when keeping a human pet?" Sara purred in my ear, "She's not a pet." I stated, "Oh, really? So she's just an object? Either way, I'm quite jealous you get to sneak off during your own party and have sexy escapades." I turned to her, "She's not an object either." Sara took a step backward, "Is that so? Do you actually care about your little human? Do you actually think you can carry on a relationship with your-your- your _blood lust_?" I shook my head, but she kept talking. "Humans, are nothing more then our prey. They will _never _be on an equal level to us. But you an your obnoxious fan girl have fun."

I wanted to growl at her, I knew her problem was because of her proposal years ago that I declined. But I wasn't going to let her make me question Yuuki and my relationship, I had every intent to take her innocence _very soon, actually. _And once I had claimed her, I would propose to her, make sure _everyone _knew she was mine, and when it was necessary, I would turn her into her true nature. But that could wait for the last bit, I could wait. "Sara, i'm afraid you don't know what your talking about." She scoffed, "Oh like I haven't had a pet before, but it ended in a bloody- _delicious _mess." She winked at me, "Thank you for visiting with me, Kaname, it's lovely as always to chat with you." And then she drifted into the crowd.

I turned around and was greeted by Aido and Ruka, "Kaname-sama I can smell _her, _everyone can. And we hear her too." Ruka said in a disgusted manor, I sighed and closed my eyes, "I know, lovely, isn't it?" Aido took a step back, "In fact, I think i'll return to her now, and just come down for the end of this party." "B-But people are talking about what's going on, you know that, correct? Especially with how you claimed consideration over the woman earlier..." Aido said, trailing off, "Yes. Yes I understand, let them talk, it's no bother."

I pushed them aside and mounted the stairs. I simply could not wait any longer, I was about to do something I had dreamed about for more then 10 years, she would be mine.

**POV SWITCH :D**

I was unsure of how long Kaname would take, how long I had to pull myself together. I needed to stop being stupid, the only reasons he had done those things to me was to watch me squirm. As enjoyable as it was it was for his amusement, not his enjoyment, but I hadn't wanted him to stop, I had enjoyed every second of it. And that was my decision, even if he didn't have feelings for me, I had feelings for him, and was prepared to act out my fantasy with him. I removed the dress shirt, noticing for the first time the crest embroidered in silver thread on the bust. Underneath the crest, in fancy lettering "Kaname Kuran" was embroidered, so it was his shirt after all. I laid it over the couch, then I went to remove my underwear and bra that I had put back on just minutes before. And then I made my way over to the large bed in the corner, I hadn't noticed it until now, and I wasn't sure how I hadn't seen it because it was truly spectacular.

I crawled atop it and let the velvet and silk bedding cozy up to every curve of my body. I heard a knock, and then the door opened, Kaname stepped in and looked around the room before spotting me. "I've been waiting" I purred, he just stood still, looking at me in a way that made all the embarrassment i'd tried to forget flood back. He walked to me, discarding clothing as he came, and then he hugged me, I hadn't been expecting that, but I would accept any attention from him. It was nice, him just holding me, "Ka-Kaname-sama-""Drop the 'sama' _please. _It makes me feel...so far away from you, what does it take to get close to you? Yuuki, I want to be your equal." I couldn't even be upset he cut me off, "Kaname...I wanted to apologize for all the trouble i've cause this evening, and I will take whatever punishment you seek fit- and I will undoubtedly enjoy it b-but I have very strong feelings for you that are far from appropriate- and whatever you do will truly have an impact on me. I'll be your play t-toy for one night, but it will stick with me forever, even though it may not matter to you, I wanted you to know, I love you Kaname." I bit my lip and felt the tears well up in my eyes. "And I know that's silly, for a human to fall for someone as powerful as you- when obviously in the end you'll be won over by someone on a similar social standing-"

"What if I don't want you to be my play toy _for one night, _what if, I told you that your 'punishment' is just a cover for something I have wated to do to you for years? I want a relationship with you Yuuki, I want to call you mine. I don't want someone on 'a similar social standing' I want someone that can make me smile. I want you Yuuki." I was completely shocked, I hadn't expected that as an answer, I had expected laughter- and him to throw me aside, not this, whatever it was. I pulled away from the embrace so I could see his face, it was soft, and honest. Their was no humor, "S-seriously?" I said with a sob, he leaned in a gently kissed me. It wasn't rabid, it was honest. "Now, for your punishment?" He asked, but he asked in a way I knew I could say no to. The hard exterior had cracked, I laughed and nodded.

**POV SWITCH :D**

I had my plan, it would be a few hours that I was sure neither of us would never forget. I stood up and walked to the lightswitch, turning it down to a dull darkness, she would be less embarrassed in the darkness, even though I could see her perfectly. Removed the remaining garments on the way back to the bed, Yuuki was looking around confused, obviously her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. I grabbed her foot and kissed it, letting her know I was there, and then I trailed the kisses up to her inner thigh before breaking away and kissing her neck. I would do this properly, starting at the top and tracing down.

I played with her hair for a bit, before moving down and kissing her jaw and neck, I lingered a more then comforting amount of time on her neck, I could feel the veins thumbing beneath my gentle kisses. I moved down, stroking her breasts gently, soft rubbing, before I moved my mouth to her nipples, enjoying the adorable sounds she gave off. She was quivering, whether with pleasure, anticipation, or fear I wasn't sure, but their was no stopping me now. I pulled on her nipple lightly, well my hands moved in fluent motions down her stomach. I moved my way over to her other breast and bit gently, I had imagined something like this would hurt her- but her heart rate quickened and she let out a moan of pleasure. The expression 'I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name' came to mind, god knows it was true. I bit a little harder and hurt her cry out, "K-KANAME- i-it hurts" I removed my lips to reply, "Really? You seemed to be enjoying it." She blushed, "Does my little Yuuki have masochistic tendancys?" I asked, she turned away and buried her pillow in the comforter, masochistic tendancies? What an unsuspected surprise, I could work off that.

I went back to her breast, this time being more gentle, I then slowly moved down, kissing her stomach, moving my hands to her hips, letting them wander to her inner thigh, I brushed my hand against her opening, almost teasing her. I moved even further down, this time kissing her inner thighs, then moving to the position I was in before- the one that almost made her come. I licked her slit, with my entire tongue, up and down, slowly at first- and then faster. At this point she was shivering and moaning, I'd almost lost count of how many times she'd cried out my name- _almost. _I pulled away slightly, and inserted a finger into her opening, she was so tense even with the wetness my finger was a tight fit- I knew what I planned to do next would cause emence pain on both of our ends- but also, extreme pleasure. I removed my finger and licked it clean- Yuuki's taste was one I would forever savor. I licked her clitoris hood and this time, pulled away completely, fully sitting up, and mounting her.

"Yuuki, this is going to hurt." I said looking at her face, her eyes were wide and her cheeks bright red, I could tell she was scared. I positioned myself over her, I then leaned down and kissed her, if she could focus on the pleasure maybe the pain wouldn't be as bad. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I thrust in, the pain was emence for me- the tightness was unnatural and painful, I could only imagine what Yuuki was going through. I felt the salty tears mix'd into the kiss, she was crying, hard, I knew I should pull out, abandon this idea, this "punishment" she was in pain, I was in pain, it wasn't worth it. But I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. I just couldn't.

**POV SWITCH :D**

I felt the tears poring down my face, I wanted to scream, I couldn't take this. It hurt more then I had imagined- i'd never imagined this would happen tonight, I wasn't prepared, I should have stopped him, told him it wouldn't fit- it certainly hadn't looked like it would fit. How did people even stand this? I felt like I had been stabbed- over, and _over. _I just wanted him to get off of me, to go away, this wasn't right. It shouldn't hurt like this. Kaname pulled away from me sitting up on top of me, I gasped as _it _moved inside of me, it still hurt- but their was something else there. Something I just might be able to get lost in, "W-wi-will you do that again?" I asked feeling extremely embarrassed, and then he thrust gently forward, and there it was again, the little ounce of pleasure in the pound of pain. I moaned, which was the only push he needed, he thrust again, and again, creating a steady rhythm. It still hurt, but looking up at Kaname, he had this eyes closed and face turned up, he was making gasping and moaning noises similar to the ones I had been making all night. Even if it hurt me, he was obviously enjoying himself. So purely happy, I moaned as he hit an especially deep spot, he seemed to be catering to what spurred a reaction from me, making sure to thrust deeper, hitting my core, making me shout out cries of pleasure. The pleasure had defiantly beaten the pain. I was writhing under his every move, letting the sensations take me over.

I felt...full, like he belonged there, like I would be empty with him outside of me, it was the most amazing- whole feeling I had ever had. I felt my entire body shiver, compress, my stomach muscles tightened, it was like a shock wave going through me, even my toes curled, "K-kah-KANAME" I screamed as I reached my release, he moaned long and hard at this, but continued with his steady pace, bringing me deeper into the orgasm I had just experienced. He just thundered through, going faster, deeper, the sound of flesh clapping together was the only thing I could here, that and my breathing- well more panting at this point. His next thrust was the deepest I had felt yet, Kaname was in his own world, but that didn't stop him from moaning out my name -"Ahh, Yuuki-I-I" and then his load was released into me.

He stopped momentarly and looked down at me, "Tha-Tha-that was amazing" I said panting, he grinned, "Oh, i'm not done yet." I looked up at him, "That was just a warm up." His voice was back to being velvet, and then he took my left leg and placed it over his shoulder, making him feel even larger inside of me, I gasped at the new length, and closed my eyes, just waiting for what would come next. He began moving again, this time just small, but very fast thrusts, it was a new yet very effective tequnique that had me back on my edge in mere seconds, "A-ahh-Kah-Oh god, nonofast-AHHH" and then he hit the spot. He let my leg down but kept up the pace- before moving in an unexpected way, in a half second he'd flipped us so I was on top of him. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just sat there looking confused, "Yuuki dear, your not going to make me do all the work, are you?" "Eh..well...Iguess..not..bu-" He laughed and I felt my cheeks flame red, "Then that settles it- it's your turn." He said with a grin, "B-but I'm just not sure what to do..."

Kaname placed his hand on my hips and rocked me back and forth, until I was grinding against him, it didn't do much for me, it actually hurt more then I would have liked- but his reaction was far to good to pass up. He continued to move my hips for me, building up a rythm, but he looked completley into it- his eyes were closed and he was practically shaking beneath me, I decided to try something, and I clenched my stomach muscles, he moaned, I waited a minute and then repeated the action, he moaned again, mumbling my name. I liked the fact he was enjoying himself, I liked the fact I had this sort of effect on him. I quickend my pace a little and continued clenching, finally he cried out my name and released into me. "..Did I do alright?" I asked somewhat concerned. He opened his eyes and laughed, "How can you even ask that? That was...my god" I smiled and rolled off of him. He was still hard- which surprised me, but I actually had an idea for taking care of it. I had actually read about this sort of thing.

I brought my hand to his length and touched in tenderly, I had to be gentle, I took the tip in my mouth and rubbed my tongue in circles around the end, "Y-Yuukkii ahhh" He cried out, I took a little more of him into my mouth, sucking on it gently, and then to my surprise he thrust into my mouth, I felt his length hit the back of my throat- but it still wasn't especially uncomfortable so I kept sucking gently, and then I felt his hands on the back of my head, pushing me deeper- I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want to stop. And then he screamed my name as he came- spilling his load into my mouth, I had to release him and the liquid splashed out all over my face. I giggled and awkwardly licking my fingers free of his load.

**POV SWITCH :D**

She smiled up at me, her face covered in the white liquid, she looked absolutley adorable- and now she was mine. I sat up and pulled her face to mine, kissing her deeply letting my tongue wander her mouth, wrapping my arms around her. I just loved her so much, I wanted her every day, here with me, but I knew if she knew the truth she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want any of this, she wouldn't have even allowed it in the first place.

I pulled away and brushed the sheet across her face, removing the majority of my load from her face. She giggled in an embarrased way, which was just about the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "Are you tired?" I asked her, I had been rough with her, considering it was her first time. She nodded, "Just a bit..I'm sorry" I laughed and looked at her, "Why should you be sorry?" "I-I-I don't want to leave you.." she looked away, her cheeks were pink once more. I smiled and hugged her, "Do you have to go back to the party?" she asked with a yawn, I grimaced, but nodded, "I'm afraid I do. But it will be quick, and then i'll take you home." I heard her sigh softly but nod. The thought pained me too, leaving her, my claim on her wouldn't be obvious to others, she would be alone in the world of daylight- with Zero by her side.

She stood up and wandered over to the light switch, flicking it on and looked around the room, presumably for her clothing. "Ah..Er...Where is my clothing?" she asked cutely, "It's still wet." I replied, which was true, when I had found her she was absolutely soaked. "Just put on the shirt again, I'll escort you home." She blushed but nodded, I moved on to trying to figure out a way to get her out of here, and home, un-noticed. Their was only one way of of getting out of here, and that was through the party room, I would make her stay here until the party was over- but that would be hours, and this was Aido's families current home, they wouldn't like the idea of her staying here.

"Yuuki." She turned and smiled at me, "Yuuki, I'll have to take you through the party hall." "Eh..In front of all those people?" she took a step back and looked worried, I nodded. "It'll be fine, i'll be with you." I stood up and she gasped, blushed bright red and turned away. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind, and let my lips brush across her ear, "Oh that's right, you hadn't seen me naked in the light yet, had you?" she shook her head and whimpered, "..N-no wonder it hurt." She laughed lightly and turned so she was facing me. I kissed her neck, savoring the flavor her skin had, she sighed and quietly spoke, "Ah..Kaname...I don't think I can do _it _again...at least not again tonight." "Some other time." I mumbled into her neck before walking away to find my clothing.

**A/N Wow...I can't believe I just wrote that haha, this is my second fanfic and first sexy one XD So whaddya think? Was it terribly written and cliche? I kinda think it was. It was pretty much written as practice, so yeah..sorry if it sucks. But I'd sorta love to write more on this one, I just love the chemistry between Yuuki and Kaname x) It got really out of character at times, I suppose :( Sorry about that..But thank you for reading! I really appreciate it ^^;**

**Review? Maybe i'll c'ya in chapter two! done**


End file.
